


Getting to Know You

by EmerySaks7



Category: The Music Man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold and Marian discover the joys and awkwardness of pursuing a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Paroo Parlor

It had been almost a month since Harold Hill had turned over a new leaf and decided to stick around River City. After his unexpected success leading River's City's first and only boys' band, the con artist-turned-conductor had even gone so far as to inquire about continuing with the band and possibly going in to some form of musical trade. When he wasn't discussing plans for the boys' band with Marcellus, he could generally be found in the company of the town's librarian, Marian Paroo.

Ever since he had confessed his true feelings that fateful night of the Ice Cream Sociable, Harold had been a most-attentive suitor, arriving at the steps of the library every evening to escort Miss Marian to the front gate of her home. More often than not, Mrs. Paroo would invite the Professor inside for a glass of lemonade and conversation.

Ever conscious of society's strictures, the new couple tried their best to maintain an acceptable distance when in the company of others and not stray away for too long when they chanced to capture a few moments alone. But, as Harold had so charmingly told Marian one evening after patiently spending two hours in the company of the Ladies Dance Committee and then leaving under their watchful eye, "sometimes a fella wants a little bit of time with his best girl _away_ from prying eyes."

Marian had, of course, blushed and lightly swatted him on the arm, but didn't shy away when he leaned in for a gentle kiss to prove his point.

But tonight, it seemed as if fate, or at least Mrs. Paroo, was willing to lend them a hand. After an entertaining evening of Parcheesi with Marian, Harold and Winthrop, Mrs. Paroo returned from the kitchen where she had just finished tidying up the evening's dishes. Harold and Marian were discussing what music to select for the band's first official rehearsal while Winthrop lay on the floor leafing through a book Marian had brought him from the library earlier that evening. Eyeing the couple as they gave each other small smiles every time their fingertips brushed, Mrs. Paroo came to a quick decision.

"Come along, Winthrop. It's time to prepare for bed. Say goodnight to your sister and the Professor."

This dictate was received with a slight questioning glance from her son, but Winthrop, ever obedient, obligingly got up from the floor and wrapped his small arms around his sister's neck. Marian smiled and returned the gesture, pulling the young boy closer to her. "Goodnight, Winthrop. I love you very much," she told him and squeezed him tightly.

Winthrop smiled and ducked his head, slightly embarrassed by her words. After she released him, he turned to Professor Hill who grinned winningly at the boy and bade him goodnight. Harold, who had become a regular fixture at the Paroo home during the past month, had become accustomed to simply wishing Marian's little brother goodnight and then watching him retreat upstairs. So, it came as a bit of surprise when Winthrop suddenly threw his arms around Harold's neck and gave him a quick, but heartfelt, hug. Harold barely had time to return the gesture before Winthrop released him and scampered up the stairs.

Mrs. Paroo stared at him in stunned amazement for a moment and then shook her head and smiled. "Well blessed St. Nicholas! You never cease to amaze me, Professor Hill."

Harold, sporting his own look of incredulity, shook his head in mild disbelief. "To tell you the truth, I'm a bit stunned myself." He glanced over at Marian to find her watching him with bright eyes and a glowing smile. "After everything that happened, I wasn't certain how long it would take before I was completely forgiven," he confessed.

Mrs. Paroo chuckled and followed her son out of the parlor. "Well, if that's any indication, I'd say that it's resolved. You're part of the family now, my boy," she called back to Harold. "Now, you just need to make it official!"

Marian's scandalized, "Mama!" and accompanying blush were lost on the older woman as she rounded the landing upstairs and disappeared around the corner.


	2. Hesitant Beginnings

Marian turned to Harold, not quite sure what to say after that and even more uncertain of his reaction to her mother's very-leading statement.

"I'm sorry, Harold," she apologized quickly. "I can't ever imagine what came over Mama for her to say such a thing as that." The blush spread even deeper, and she shifted her gaze to a far corner of the room, too embarrassed to look at him.

Harold chuckled softly and captured her hand between his. "Marian, it's all right," he assured her and coaxed her to look at him. When she finally brought her gaze to meet his, he flashed his trademark smile and brought her delicate hand to his lips, gracing it with a gentle kiss. "Your mother isn't exactly what I'd call shy," he opined. "But, she is entitled to her opinion. Besides, she's simply trying to protect you."

Marian rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't need protecting … certainly not from you."

"Maybe not now," Harold agreed, "but you forget my dear librarian, until recently, you most certainly did." His eyes twinkled with amusement as he baited her, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist contradicting him.

"Hardly," she retorted quickly, rising to the unspoken challenge. "If you'll recall, Mr. Hill, I wasn't as easily mesmerized by your wiles as were some people in this town." She gave him a pointed look.

Harold regarded her thoughtfully for a moment "No, as I recall, you weren't." He subtly inched closer. "But, if you'll remember, I wasn't easily dissuaded either, Madam Librarian."

Marian couldn't help but laugh at that assessment. "I do remember that – quite clearly! At the time, I remember thinking that I'd never met a more infuriating, ingratiating and persistent man in my entire life." She graced him with a fond smile and her eyes lit up as she recalled a few of their 'encounters.' "Of course, it didn't help matters that I was constantly being reminded –at the most inopportune and maddening times – that you were also quite handsome!"

Harold smirked at that admission, but Marian wasn't quite finished yet. "But, if I also recall correctly, your pursuit of me wasn't solely based on the dictates of your scheme." She arched a challenging eyebrow at him and continued, glancing down at their proximity. "And don't think for one minute that I don't notice you sidling closer to me, Professor Hill." She gazed pointedly at him and then down at the few inches that were now the only barrier between them.

Harold threw up his hands in defeat. "Guilty as charged," he admitted with a sheepish grin. He glanced out at the stairway to ensure they were momentarily alone, then brazenly snaked an arm around his companion's slender waist and tugged her closer. Marian's eyes widened in surprise, and she, too, glanced toward the hall.

When it came to their verbal sparring, Marian was quite adept and rather enjoyed that aspect of their blossoming relationship. After all, it had been there from the very beginning, before either of them realized the subtle flirting that was occurring. But when it came to the physical aspect, she was very much an innocent. She and Harold and shared a passionate evening at the footbridge, but other than that, they had been afforded very few un-chaperoned moments and even when they had, Harold only ventured to steal a kiss or two and was always the consummate gentleman.

Marian felt her cheeks flush crimson as the warm weight of Harold's hand settled against her waist. Her pulse increased, and she realized they were sitting mere inches from one another with no visible chaperone in sight. Of course, they had sat this closely before while enjoying an evening conversation together, but usually her mother was seated across from them, keeping a watchful eye. She wondered what had possessed Mama to leave them to their own devices this particular evening.

But before she could contemplate on it further, Harold turned to face her, and she watched as his eyes darkened with heated emotion. Suddenly overwhelmed, Marian dropped her gaze and stared into her lap, her hands nervously and unconsciously twisting the material beneath him.

Harold noticed and his expression instantly morphed into concern. "Marian, what is it?"

She hesitated for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts and was suddenly very grateful for Harold's seemingly unending reserve of patience. After taking a minute to collect her thoughts, she finally spoke.

"This is all very new to me," she admitted slowly, a tinge of embarrassment coloring her explanation. It galled her to have to confess this to Harold, although she was almost certain he knew that she was not the "sadder but wiser girl" as he had alluded to so many weeks ago. But innocent though she was, she knew enough to realize that Harold was quite experienced in the ways of the world, especially where women were concerned, and she worried that she might not live up to his expectations.

Realizing the situation he had unwittingly placed her in, Harold became instantly contrite. "Marian, I am so sorry." He shifted to remove his arm, but Marian quickly brought her hand to rest upon it effectively stalling his action.

"Don't be sorry, Harold," she whispered softly. She glanced down at her lap before taking a deep breath and raised her eyes to his. "It's a bit overwhelming, that's all."

Harold's concerned look softened into an understanding smile. "Ah, I see," he murmured. "Well, why don't we just take it slowly, then?" He let his hand gently slide back to her waist and leaned closer. As his lips descended softly over hers, his eyes never left the gaze of the trusting hazel hues that were trained on him, not even when Marian's eyes slowly slid closed. After a moment's hesitation, she brought her arms up and wound them around Harold's neck, leaning into him while pulling him closer.

Their first kiss on the footbridge had been one of intense passion, fraught with the knowledge that it might their only opportunity to do so. But now, secure in the knowledge that he planned on staying where he was, Harold let Marian set the pace. Her hesitation and chaste longing were quite maddening, and it was all he could do to restrain himself from deepening their kiss. But, he knew, deep inside, that this moment was all about Marian. It had to be. There would be opportunity enough in the future when he would be able to demonstrate just how much he loved the young woman currently ensconced in his embrace. But right now, he could be content simply knowing that she was his. A fleeting thought passed through his mind about setting out to make that more permanent, but was gone again when Marian's soft sigh reached his ears as she gently pulled away.

Harold shifted and brought his arm to rest along the back of the divan and across Marian's shoulders as she settled into his embrace. Content to simply sit in companionable silence, the new couple gazed out of the window, each lost in their own thoughts as they contemplated their future. Several minutes passed until they heard the soft closing of a door upstairs and the tell-tale footsteps of Mrs. Paroo, evidently on her way back to the parlor. Harold smiled ruefully at Marian and reluctantly removed his arm.

When Mrs. Paroo eventually stepped in to the parlor, she found the two of them engaged in light conversation, societal conventions being observed. She took her place in the chair by the window and picked up her knitting needles. However, she couldn't help but notice the blush on Marian's cheeks nor the furtive smiles they exchanged. Smiling to herself, she made a mental note to escort Winthrop upstairs a bit more often.


End file.
